Kiri Confronts Stonegit
"Kiri Confronts Stonegit" is a Season 3 Day 6 thread written on December 2nd, 2014. Summary Full Text Toshioka Kiri: Kiri paces around, feeling very nervous. She’s heard the rumors and gossip, even confirmed herself by sneaking around into specific areas that she should technically have no right being in. And now, she’s learned that Tezz did not go to see the healers directly after their arrival. He went with Stonegit. I don’t like this… Stonegit did say he wanted to work with Tezz when he arrived, but considering the rumors… how they were last seen heading towards the cell block… She spots Stonegit approaching from the hall. She sees that he wears a cape of white fur… oh, she recognized those patterns. That cape wasn’t going to last very long. "Battlemaster!" she calls, quickly feigning her normal cheerful demeanor as she bounces up to him. She bows, then stands at attention and grins proudly. "Success from the Witch Hunt! Took down one rather powerful witch, and we’ll be up for more hunting as soon as Tezz gets his hand taken care of. Have you seen him by the way?" Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "Tezz…finally relayed some rather important information to me. A little to late…but no matter, we got it sorted out." Stonegit smiled. "Good to hear of your success, take a break. It is well deserved." Toshioka Kiri: "Oh, so you did see him," she exclaims brightly. Mentally she takes a deep breath. "Good! Care to tell me where he went then? And what you two were doing down in the cell blocks? Because that’s an odd reception for a wounded person just come back from battle, don’t you think?" She eyes the cape. “By the way… you know the white cats eat their dead right? They’re pretty adamant about it.” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit turned to face her, and she could see the blood from his bit wound lazily seeping down his shirt. “No I didn’t know,” he peeled it off. “What a shame, I suppose eating it gives them a boost.” he huffed, dropping it, and sent some fire out of his hand, the flames catching on the fur and starting it burn it right there in the middle of the hall way. “I’m sure Tezz as gone off to find his love,” he commented casually. Toshioka Kiri: She frowns. "What happened?" she asks, dropping her cheerful pretense. Her eyes narrow. "Tell me everything. And don’t give me the run around. There’s plenty I can find out on my own, but I’d rather hear it from you." Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: '''"I thought Tezz was possessed, turns out he just has another side to his mind. If I had known that, I could have just asked him to not come into the main fortress of the camp…but no, secrets, he had to keep secrets." Stonegit’s face darkened as he watched the burning cloak. "And I was distracted because of him. Distracted by Skye, threatened by Pitch, cautious about Jackson and the man who brought him back to life. Fearful of an invasion of witches and cats!" Stonegit spread his arms. “Throw Dust, Hemlock and me into the mix, and we had a recipe that ended in the King’s death.” he stood a step forward. “So…now,” his gaze set. “I’m eradicating them.” '''Toshioka Kiri: Kiri turns to watch the burning cloak. It feels familiar. "Destroying everything that caused your misery and pain, such that it will never befall another person… never happen again," she murmurs. "That’s a sentiment I understand. All too well." She glances at him. Something comes out, heartfelt words that she doesn’t expect. “It’s something those of warrior blood are aware of. Destruction. It’s what we do. But for what purpose? Hatred only carries you so far. Hatred for your enemies… hatred for yourself… and if you let it consume you and everything you are… you lose who you were entirely. "I’ve heard the rumors, Stonegit. People are afraid of you. Of you, your methods… you are being consumed. You’re not the same boy who devoted your life to protecting the King. I joined this Rebellion for its mission, and for King Haddock’s sake as well. Now it’s your legacy. But vengeance is driving everything you’re making it do. "Let that anger go. Please. Don’t go where I can’t follow." Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: Stonegit watched the girl, his eyes curious. “The thought, crossed my mind. And when it did…I could never get it out again.” he shook his head. “It just turned and turned and turned! I couldn’t drive it out! The only thing that will bring justice to Haddock and peace to me, is killing everything single thing that ever DARED to harm him!” He walked over to her carefully, grabbing her shirt collar easily, yet firmly. “You can try to stop me, or warn them…in the end, the only thing that changes is my hunting trip goes on a little bit longer.” he cocked his head. “So…what are you going to do Kiri?” Toshioka Kiri: Kiri reacts as she’s trained. She brings her hands up to hand holding her collar, locks the finger joins into a painful position, and twists the hand off. Then she slams Stonegit into the nearest wall. “''Never touch me,” she snarls. “It doesn’t matter if you’re my commanding officer or not. You can do all you like, but the moment you threaten bodily harm at me or my men… you lose all legitimacy you had. And I can tell you’ve already hurt Tezz. "You’re going to destroy yourself, Stonegit. That’s the direction you’re going. You’re going to destroy yourself and the entire Rebellion along with it. King Haddock would be disappointed to see you like this." '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss:' "Go on then," Stonegit said, barely registering the pain. "Try and hold something over my head Kiri, see what happens, I guarantee nothing will." he blinked, frowning slightly and reached up, touching his upper lip as a small dribble of water fell from his nose. He sniffed, glancing at it, and then wiping his mouth. The boy cleared his throat. "I know Haddock would be disappointed in me…but for some reason, I just don’t care." Toshioka Kiri: Kiri doesn’t know why. She feels so much pity for Stonegit, because in some ways he reminds her of herself. She knows she just threw him into the wall, but she walks over and extends a hand, smiling kindly. “You don’t have to. Just live. Move forward. Walk on your own two legs. You’re strong enough to forge your own path.” Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: "I will forge my path," Stonegit said. He swung the pike around, nearly hitting Kiri, and stuck it into the wall. "Right…through…their…heads!" he said, jerking on the weapon hard with each word, carving a long gouge in the wall. He pulled the pike out, his face resolute. “And it’s too late try to late for any of you to try stop me. So I will take my sweet time with crossing out my list.” Toshioka Kiri: "So be it," she says simply. "I’m almost frightened of the demon you will become. What a leader to King Haddock’s great Rebellion." With that, she turns on her heel to walk away. "By the way," she calls over her shoulder, "If you touch any of my men again, I will ''punish you for it.” '''Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss: 'Stonegit smiled as she walked away, and then called to a guard, loud enough for her to hear. “Close the gates and arm those watch towers.” he turned his head back to Kiri. “No one leaves the camp.” Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Toshioka Kiri Category:Stonegit Brotchurn Elmiss